It runs in the Family
by InsaneKids159
Summary: The Stark triplets are special. No not that way, they have great powers that could be considered a gift and a burden. SHIELD wants to use their power, but they want to live a normal life, their brother just wants them to stay out of it, but who listens to Tony? Join them on their adventure through SHIELD, adventure, and love. Pairings not character. No more frequent updates sorry
1. Kid-napped

_**It runs in the family**_

_I don't own the Avengers_

**This is my first story so sorry if its bad, please bear through it.**

**Katelyn's POV**

_ Tap_

_Tap_

_ Tap_

I hit my fingers against the desk as I tried to manage through my algebra class. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. How did my brother even get me to agree to take this class. I wasn't as smart as him. Yes my brother is the rich, famous Tony Stark. Not many people knew that he had sisters, but our dad thought it was best to keep us away from the press.

"Miss. Stark. Miss Stark!" my teacher yelled. I snapped out of my trance. "X = 53!" I blurted out as I sat up straight. The entire class giggled, my teacher looked suspicious. "Glad to see you're paying attention Miss Stark. Now as I was saying the y-axis is the~ _BRING!" _The bell went off signifying the end of the day.

I dashed out of the class room, sprinted down the hall, then skidded to a stop at my locker where I whipped in the combination and grabbed my backpack. I walked to the back doors where I waited for my sisters. We attended Goldman's middle school in Indiana, I was in 7th grade along with my two triplet sisters, Ella and Taylor. I saw Ella's familiar dark brown curls.

"Hey, Katelyn." she said in her usual quiet meek voice "How was algebra?"

I hit my head against the wall "Stupid." I mumbled.

"Have you seen Taylor anywhere?" I asked. Ella shook her head "She should be coming from gym class, so she's either coming out or in the principles office for inappropriately throwing a dodge ball."

I smirked and relaxed, leaning back against the wall. Right when I was relaxed, out of no where "_Boo!" _a voice yelled behind me. I jumped I turned around to see Taylor with a smirk on her face. My eyes were wide and I felt something bubble inside of me. '_No' _I told myself _'Not now, not here, not ever again'_

"Taylor don't do that!" Ella yelled at her. "You know what happens when Kate...you know." Taylor's brown blonde highlighted hair was mangled around her head. I glared at her, "Let's just go." I said.

Ella and Taylor cast worried looks at me as we started walking toward our house, where our nanny was waiting. We walked a good distance when a black van, with a red horse with the word FITE on it, pulled up beside us. In a split second a man came out of a van and grabbed us.

We were thrown into the back of the vehicle, gagged, and bound. "These girls will make excellent lab rats for the Dr." said one man with a thick foreign accent. Panic quickly rose to my chest , I left my phone in my backpack which was back at the curb.

I looked to my sisters who were in no better condition than I, both wide-eyed and frantic. I looked to around the trunk, there were no windows, no light, no...anything. I drawled a breath through the dirty rag that covered my mouth, the air was stuffy but we were, able to breath.

I sank down and slowly fell into a light slumber

* * *

I awoke to a loud bang. My head hit against the metal wall, I was pretty sure that I got a good size bump.

I groggy sat up, I was in a car a moving one. I panicked until the memories from earlier today slowly entered my head. I groaned by it was muffled by the cloth over my mouth.

The car halted to a stop, I was thrown forward I rammed into Ella, then Taylor was thrown on top of us. The back door was opened and two men came into view. The men were unkempt, raggy, and smelly.

They threw us over their shoulders and brought us to a strange lab. The lap was high tech. but at the same time...not. We were thrown onto a single tables and strapped down.

One of the men came up to me with a syringe in his hand. He gave he a cruel smile, his shackling bright blue eyes had evil written over them, and stuck it into my collarbone. It felt like a thousand hot knifes pierced my skin, pain course through my entire body. I let out a scream only to be be muffled by the gag. Even once he removed the syringe.

God it hurt to move, I mustered up enough courage to turn my head over. I felt anger and something strange bubble inside. Ella's once blue eyes were now silver and wide with terror. Taylor and a red mark on her cheek in the shape of a hand and tears threatening to pour down her face.

I glared at the men with my new-found courage, _'They messed with the wrong family!'_ I thought before another sensation reached my skin. It was almost like my skin was on fire, I gripped my eyes shut knowing what was coming next.

What happened next was almost to fast to remember, in my place now was a creäture. A cat as tall as a human standing on her hind legs, dark black brown tabby fur slightly ruffled and sickly yellow eyes scanning the room.

One man yelled something in a foreign language charging at the Cat. That's what I call the beast. But she swiped her hand and the man fell to the ground bleeding from the deathly wound on his neck.

More men charged at her yet she took them out as if they were fly's, killing left and right. _'Stop it!' _I yelled _'That's enough! You don't need to kill them!' **'Oh, but I do. You may not know it now Katelyn Stark but if you do not dispose of your enemy's they will only get**_** stronger.'**

_'Let. Me. Out!' _I yelled, pushing out of the dark trap. I found my self on the floor, I looked around. It was the lap, the men were all on the floor dead. Ella and Taylor were~ Oh my god! Ella and Taylor!

I stood up fast, only to become light-headed and fall back to my knees. I gripped the table for balance as I slowly stood up. "Ella! Taylor!" I yelled, even though it burned my through. They were looking at me with wide eyes, fear written on their face.

I quickly undid their bonds, I looked down at the floor. "I am so so sorry." I said in a hoarse voice "I should never have lost control like that." I felt tears streaming down my face as a hand touched my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Kate," Taylor said "Plus you beat their ass." Ella gasped "Taylor! Language!"

I cracked a smile, but it didn't reach my eyes. With out warning men in combat suits barged into the room, they looked around spotting us. "We found them." he shouted into a walkie-talkie

* * *

I sat in one of the chairs at the local police station, the men had questioned us about what we saw. Ella had a blank expression on her face as she sat down next to me and Taylor.

All of us jumped when we heard shouting down the hall. "Look buddy, I don't care if it's visiting hours or not. I flew all the way from NYC to come here, because some psychopath company kidnapped and experimented on my baby sisters. I haven't had a cheeseburger in _ages _so I really don't want to hear a god damn this except 'Tony Stark your sisters are okay and here's your cheese burger and side of fries with a large coke'! Kay?"

Tony then stormed into the room, eyes immediately landing on us. He let out a sigh of relief "Thank god you three are alright." he said pulling us into a giant hug. "Don't ever do that again. Do you understand? The next time you see a suspicious looking black van I want you to blow it up."

I didn't say anything just buried my head into Tony's chest, "Pepper's got the limo out side waiting for us and cheeseburgers." he said after a while.

"Do they have bacon?" Taylor asked, Tony smiled "Well they did." I sighed again the days events flashing in my mind, I made myself a promise that day. That I would do anything for my family to keep them safe.

* * *

**Yes! First Chapter. For those of you who don't know I am re-opening this story after editing it, so for those of you who have read it already DON'T SPOIL IT! First reviewer get cookies! **


	2. Patchy, Robin Hood, and Little Mermaid

**Declaimer: I don't own anything**

Katelyn's P.O.V.

**10 years later**

'_There's__ a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._

_Finally I can see you crystal clear, go ahead and sell me out and I'll let your ship burn._

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you, don't underestimate the things that I will do' _

Taylor groaned and threw a pillow at me, "Kate! Shut up, some of us are trying to get some sleep!" I smirked at her, brushing a hand through my blonde hair favoring my pink streak.

It had been a long 10 years, Tony became a kick ass hero, we graduated college, and I haven't slipped; that's what I call it when I turn into..._her_.

I leaned against the window; I was in the backseat of the car. Ella was driving and Taylor started doodling in the passenger seat having lost her pillow.

"Kate do you have to sing so loud?" Ella asked trying to move her way through New York traffic. I sighed in mock sadness "I am afraid dearest Ella I must."

I looked out the window I saw the familiar Stark Tower. "We're here!" I screamed as we pulled to a stop. I jumped out of the car and fell to the ground. "Smooth. Real smooth." Taylor commented jumping out.

I stuck out my tongue at her and grabbed my luggage. Taylor put her drawing book in her backpack, and Ella was as still getting out of the car. "Come on you slow pokes!" I yelled at them.

Taylor rolled her eyes. I smiled up at the clear blue sky, suddenly a man bumped into me. "Sorry ma'am." He said, I looked at him strangely. _Who says ma'am anymore? _I asked myself.

"Um, I-it's fine." I assured him, he continued walking down the street looking at New York in awe. "Who was that?" Ella asked, I shrugged shy shoulders.

Ella knocked on the door, "Please identify who you are." asked J.A.R.V.I.S. "E-Ella, Taylor, and Katelyn Stark." Ella stammered out. "We're here to see Tony."

"Welcome home." J.A.R.V.I.S said "And watch out." suddenly I looked up to see water balloons about to drop on us. I created a force field to stop them in mid-air.

I forced it back up in the air. Ella looked at me then backed up. "He'll never learn will he?" she asked. "When the world turn's blue." Taylor reported with a smirk

I walked into building after Taylor and Ella, only to find that the elevator was broken down. "Hey Ella, will you give it a little jump-start?" Taylor asked. Ella timidly walked over to the panel and placed her palm to the panel, sending a shock into the system. The elevator jumped to life, and we climbed aboard.

I hit the button for the top floor and we headed up. Once the doors opened it showed a very wet and very annoyed Tony. "Hello brother dearest." Taylor said smiling. Tony just looked at us, and then pulled us into a big hug. "Tony!" I screamed he was getting us soaked. I pulled myself away from him. "Aw what's the matter sis, kitty don't like a little water?" Even though I wasn't the Cat, come of its issues still affected me. Like how I _hated _water, and how I was extremely agile.

I glared at him; I loved my brother I really do. But sometimes he is such an ass, and cocky, and ignorant. Okay most of the time. He gave me one of his famous smirks "Why don't you get your stuff up to your room kiddo's." Taylor glared and said "We aren't kids! We are 21 for the fifth time!" She stomped off to her room, Ella quickly followed her. I grabbed their luggage and followed my sister.

* * *

I sat at the computer moving my fingers gracefully across the keyboard we had been at Stark Tower for about a month. I was trying to hack my way into Tony's computer and let me tell ya, it's not easy.

Suddenly there was a now on the door, "Kate!" Taylor shouted "You get it!" I sighed and moved away from my work to the door.

"Yes?" I asked and I opened the door to revel a dark-skinned man with an eye patch. "Is Mr. Stark home?" he asked in a firm voice.

"No...Why?" I asked, "Who's at the door?" Taylor yelled from the living room where she was playing Halo 4. "Patchy the Pirate!" I yelled back the man frowned at me then stepped in.

"Who said you could come in?" I demanded at the strange man. "They did," he pointed to two people trailing behind him. One a red-head with pale green eyes, and the other a short headed blonde guy with blue eyes. They both carried weapons and had them pointed at me, "Well that's...lovely."

Taylor walked into the hallway a cookie half way to her mouth when she saw us. "AHHH! It's Patchy the Pirate!" she screamed "With, Robin Hood and the Little Mermaid?"

Ella then walked in "What the hell is going on!"

The pirate guy sighed "I am Nick Fury, director from SHEILD; Strategic homeland~"

"You know what I just heard?" Taylor cut in "Blah Blah science Blah blah universe blah blah something about space." I cracked a smile "You stole that from Avatar didn't you?"I asked her.

"Did I Kate? Or did Avatar steal it from me?" Taylor shot back while stroking her imaginary beard. Ella and I burst out laughing while Patchy just looked annoyed.

"If you're done," he said after a while. "No, no, wait." I said before laughing some more. "Okay, okay I'm fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine." I said while brushing my hair back, that sent Ella into another fit of giggles.

"Continue." Taylor said. Patchy sighed "As I said I'm Director Fury from SHIELD, this is Agent Romanov and Agent Barton." he said motioning to Robin hood and Ariel.

"Sup." I said. They both nodded at me and Fury continued "We are here to make an offer for you."

My eyebrows furrowed "Are you with the government?" I asked all the light tone of the room gone. "We're a separate organization."

Ella looked up, "And what do you want with us?" Taylor asked.

"Well considering that you, Miss. Taylor Stark are a master of the four elements, you would be a valuable addition to our organization."

Taylor sat up in shock, her eyes wide "How did you~"

"We are a high intelligence organization, Miss. Stark. I think we would know about your powers." Barton said. Taylor glared at him "No one asked your opinion Robin Hood."

Barton glared at her while Fury continued "Each of you have a special and unique power that I have found beneficial to SHIELD. Therefor you have each been offered an Agent-in-training status at SHIELD."

He tossed me a tablet, which had information raking the screen. "Do you accept?" he asked. I passed the tablet to Ella, expecting her to make a decision. All three of us worked as a group, Ella made the decisions, I kicked ass, and Taylor screwed everything up; in a good way.

"Hey," Tony said walking into the room his head buried in a tablet "After I finish the new upgrades you guys wanna go to this new~" but he cut him self off when he saw Fury and the two agents.

His eye brows furrowed "Am I missing something?" he asked looking at Fury, who sighed.

"Mr. Stark, we are here to recruit theses young ladies for SHIELD." Tony's eyes flickered to us, "Don't look at me," I said holding my hands up "I barely know what's going on."

"Let me save you some time,"Tony then said walking down to us "No."

Red head stepped forward "Mr. Stark, these girls have powers that can threaten the population of the nation if they fall into the wrong hands."

"Glad to see you to Agent Romanov." Tony said sarcastically. "Not so sorry to rain on your parade Nicky, but there is no way in hell that I'm letting these girls anywhere near SHIELD."

Fury frowned "Mr. Stark I don't think you quite understand what these three mean, as Agent Romanov said earlier if they fall into the fall into the wrong hands it could be chaos!"

"Whoa, calm down Patchy." Taylor said standing up "If you're going to rant, someone get me a beer." Barton frowned "You're only 20."

"21." Taylor snapped as I stood up along with Ella. "So, SHIELD. What do they want with us? To lock us up in cages and poke and test us until we snap?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No, we are sending you three, if you chose to accept, to New Mexico to work on the Tesseract project along with Agent Barton." Fury said staring us down.

Tony scoffed "There is no way that they're go~"

"Sure." Ella said, finally speaking up. "We're in."

* * *

**Not my best work, but I had to change the direction of the story now to be more like the movie. Eh. This time if you review first you know what you get...Loki. Not really, but still.**


	3. Burdened with Glorious purpose

**_I don't own anything_**

**Chapter 3! Yeah, if any of you have suggestions review or PM me. :)**

**_Taylor's P.O.V._**

After Fury put us on the tesseract project (only to Tony's one condition: NO field work), we got to know Robin Hood a little more. "So," I said, leaning back on the wall behind us. My sisters, Clint (Robin Hood), and I were on a ledge looking at the tesseract. "What's your favorite color?"

We had been set at the level of agent in training, which means that we got basic training and a gun (Ella said I was a little to happy about that). Shield gave us cat suits that in my mind made us look like sluts.

They were basic blue cat-suits with the SHIELD logo on the shoulder blades, plus gun holsters.

"That's the stupidest question ever," Kate said, examining her nails, "Tie. Green and Gold." I raised an eyebrow at her before turning to Ella, who shrugged, "Blue."

"Purple," I said, turning to Clint, "What about you bird-brain?" I asked, fully knowing how much the nickname annoyed him. Clint rolled his eyes, "Black."

"But that's so boring." I pouted, Kate snorted "What'd you expect from him? Rainbow?" I smiled when Fury's voice spoke from the speaker "Agents, get down here." I exchanged looks with my sisters before jumping down.

"I put you all on this assignment so that you could watch over the cube." Fury said as we walked toward the cube. "I see things better from a distance, sir." Barton said walking in step with Fury, his total bad ass face on.

"Have you seen anything that might the cube off?" This time his question was directed at Ella, "N-no sir." she stammered out "Even though the cube is spiking in energy levels, nothing is interfering with it."

"Well, from this end anyway." I spoke up, secretly thanking Tony for making us get all those degrees in college. If not I wouldn't understand what the hell they were saying.

"From this end?" Fury repeated. "Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space. Doors open from both sides." Clint explained, staring at the cube.

Suddenly the cube flared, making me jump back a little. The building shook and a beam of light shot out of the cube. After a few seconds, it dissapered and in its place stood a man.

Not a bad-looking one either, he had slick black hair and icy blue/green eyes. In his hand he held a golden scepter, armed guards slowly made their way to him. "Sir," Fury called out "Please put down the spear."

The man looked at the scepter as if just realizing he held it then fired a blast of energy from it. "Look out!" Kate cried, as the beam was directed our direction. She crossed her arms and a force field came up around us, deflecting the bolt.

The guards fired at the man but he only through knives, killing them instantly. He fired a blot of energy at the computers, destroying them. I looked to Ella, who was shaking with fear. "So much for no field work." I scoffed.

I pulled out the gun that Shield had given us and fired some shots at the man, but they had no affect on him. He fired a blast of energy at me, which I rolled to the side to avoid.

Kate rolled her head, "Hey!" she called out to the man, right before he shot a blast at Ella "Who said you could beat up my family? That's my job." The man frowned and then shot a blast at her, but then she vanished.

I smirked, getting up slowly, knowing my sister's powers. The man looked around, seeing that there were no more agents to fight. Barton got up slowly and raised his hand to strike, but the man caught it in mid-swing.

"You have heart." he stated, before lightly pressing the tip of his spear to his chest about where his heart is. I watched with wide eyes as Clint let go of the man, his eyes changed from the normal brown to a bright blue.

"That is both disturbing and cool at the same time." I said finally getting on my feet, aiming the gun at him "Now would you do me the horror of telling me who the hell you are. I like to know people's names before I kick their asses."

The man smiled wickedly at me "I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." I rolled my eyes, man this guy is full of himself. He tried to point the scepter at my heart but I blasted fire out of my hands.

Yeah, I know pretty bad ass right? Well that's my power, no not being a bad ass; that's natural. Its being able to control the four elements, you know air, water, fire and earth.

Kate appeared right behind Loki, who turned around and was going to stab her with his spear but it only went straight through her. "Surprise." Kate said before socking him in the jaw.

"Why you little mewling quim!" Loki yelled at her. Kate smirked at him, only to have Loki smack her back side the cheek. This time she didn't have enough time to phaze through it, so she went tumbling across the room.

"Kate!" I yelled running past the man to her. I helped her up, "I don't know who he is, but he is going down." Kate said. I noticed Fury starting to leave the room with the cube, Ella trailing behind him.

"Please don't." Loki said "I still need that." Kate and I hurried over to Fury and Ella. "Have you noticed that he has a British accent?" Kate whispered to me. I glared at her "That's what you notice about him?" she smirked and nodded.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said. Loki smirked "Of course it does, I've come to far for anything else."

"Who are you?" Fury asked. "He's Loki of Asgard, " I interrupted "And he is burdened with glorious purpose." I mocked earning a glare from Loki.

"Loki," Erick said, a scientist working on the tesseract project "Brother of Thor."

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury reasoned. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said, Kate raised an eye brow at him. "You planning to squash us?" she asked only half kidding.

"I come with glad tidings." Loki said walking over a few feet "Of a world made free." I rolled my eyes "Free from what?" I asked him. "Freedom." he responded simply. "Freedoms is life's great lie, once you know that in you heart," he turning around and pressed the scepter lightly to Erick's chest "You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say peace, but I think you mean the opposite." Clint walked up to Loki "Sir, Fury's stalling. This place is about to blow, drop about a hundred feet of rock on us."

I looked up to see the ceiling starting to crack, "He means to bury us." Fury smirked "Like the pharaohs of old."

"He's right," Erick shouted from the computer "The portal is collapsing in on itself, got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Whoa Fury," Ella said speaking up for the first time "I don't think getting buried alive was in the job description." Before Fury could respond Clint shot him...I'm not kidding.

All of out mouths were hanging open "What about them?" Clint asked pointing to us. Loki's eyes scanned over us, spending more time on Kate. "Bring them with us." he said.

My eye's widened as Barton grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back. "Um ow!" I yelled at him, he pointed a gun to my neck "Keep moving or I'll shoot." he said into my ear.

I looked to Kate, who was struggling against some agent. And then to Ella, who had the same predicament. Though the name Loki rang a bell in the back of my mind, "Loki, Loki, Loki." I muttered under my breath as walked forward "Where have I heard that name before."

"We need these vehicles." Clint said, Agent Hill looked at us "Who's he?" she asked. "He didn't tell me." Clint said back. I looked at her disparately, trying to get across the message 'HELP US!'.

'_Agent Hill,' _Fury's voice broke through the silence _'Do you copy? Barton's been compromised.' _I kicked Clint in the shin, running away from him. Kate and Ella did the same to their guards, and a gun fight soon broke out.

"You three," Hill said pointing to us "Get out of here as fast as you can." I nodded, running to where I knew the helicopter was. Once we got there we saw Fury climbing in as well "Got room for three?" Kate asked climbing soon after him.

Fury didn't say anything, just set the helicopter on auto pilot. Soon a huge explosion raked through the building, destroying it completely. We flew over a jeep, which held Loki. Fury opened the door and started to fire bullets at them.

Ella stood hesitantly but then held her hand out and shot a blast of energy at the car, which dodged. Loki stood up and fired a blast of blue energy at the helicopter, causing us to crash.

"Jump!" Fury called out when we were close enough to the ground. We all followed, jumping onto the grassy plain. _"Director," _Phil's voice said through the walkie-talkie. Phil was one of the first friends that they made at SHIELD. _"Director Fury do you copy?"_

"The tesseract is with a hostile force, I have men down and a small group of surviving agents. Hill?" _"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors."_

"Sound the general call, I want every living soul that's not working rescue looking for that brief case, Coulson get back to base. This is a level 7, as of right now we are at war."

Kate then spoke up "Fury," she said "Two things what the hell is a level 7 and I'm guessing we shouldn't mention this to our brother?"

Fury nodded at her, "That would be correct Miss. Stark."


	4. Captain America

_**I don't own anything**_

**A/N: Chapter...wh-what is this...4? Chapter 4! A special thanks to Musical cake and Sky of Flames for reviewing first! Again if you have any ideas, if you want to draw the characters, please do. I'm a horrible artist. R&R my friends.**

**P.S. Sorry for it being so late, I have no excuse.**

I stood outside on the windy platform along with my sisters and Natasha, we're sorta friends...I mean we talk to each other friendly enough but there's still that 'Step out of line and I will kill you, have a nice day' sorta edge. "Did you hear that Fury called in Captain America?" she asked not moving her eyes from the horizon. We had changed out of our SHIELD outfits into more comfortable clothes. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark green 'Some people deserve to be high-fived...in the face...with a chair' shirt along with my favorite red high top converse.

Ella had on a light blue top and loose dark jeans, along with blue converse, her dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Taylor had on a black 'Sarcasm, just one of the many services I offer' shirt and skinny jeans, her bright neon converse stood out from any us.

"He did?" Taylor asked, looking at the landing plane, "Hope Ella doesn't fan-girl." she replied with a smirk as Ella blushed and ducked her head down, she had always been a fan of the super hero. I think she and Coulson are secretly plotting to capture him and take him hostage.

As the plane landed, Natasha motioned us to move forward. As the plane opened Coulson and a muscular guy came walking out in khaki pants and plaid shirt along with a leather jacket, he had blonde hair and blue eyes that easily rivaled the mid-day sky. I smiled when I caught Ella staring "Looks like we found Elly a boyfriend."I told Taylor who snickered as the guy came up to us.

"Steve Rogers, this is Agent Romanoff and the Stark triplets." Coulson said. I waved and Natasha said "Hi." in a cool tone, Ella blushed and looked down when they locked eyes, and Taylor just did a two finger lazy salute. "They need you on the bridge, they're starting the face trace." Natasha told Coulson and he walked off telling us: "See you there."

I looked at this Rogers guy a little more closely, there was a certain leadership air around him. "Quite the buzz around here finding you in the ice." Natasha said walking toward another end of the boat. My sisters and I followed close after, "Thought Coulson was gonna swoon."

Taylor snickered "He wasn't the only one." Ella blushed and looked down, while I cracked up. Steve turned his attention to us, "Steve Rogers." he said holding his hand out, "I don't believe we have been properly introduced."

I smiled and was about to say something, but Taylor cut in with her own comment, "Well ol' timer," she said putting her arms on both of our shoulders. "This here is Katelyn Stark, skilled silver tongue, smithy...person...guy." I cocked one eyebrow at her as she continued, "Powers include force fields and invisibility."

"This," she gripped Ella's shoulders, "Is big sister Ella Stark, the shyest girl you'll ever meet. But you'll be _shocked _on just how angry she can get." Ella turned and glared at her and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow Taylor, that's a knee slapper." I told her sarcastically. Taylor smiled, "I know right, anyway I," she pointed to herself, "Am the ever amazing Taylor Stark the super amazing, master of the four elements."

"Nice to meet you?" Steve said as more of a question. Taylor looked him up and down as if she was just realizing who he was and that he wasn't just another face . "You're the guy dad spent all his life swooning over, and yet the trait was passed onto humhihuh." Ella had slapped her hand over Taylor's mouth, her eyes sparking. She looked to Steve.

"Sorry." she said meekly a blush quickly rising to her other wise pale cheeks, "Taylor's a bit of a blabber mouth." Steve stared at her, causing a more of a blush to form on her cheeks. She let got of Taylor's mouth and moved to the background again. Natasha cocked one eyebrow, but then moved on to ask "Has he asked you to sign his trading cards yet?"

Steve moved his gaze from Ella, "Trading cards?" Ella still had her gaze set on the back of Steve's head, "They're vintage, he's very proud" A man with graying brown curly hair was walking aimlessly around catching our attention.

I recognized him from the files, he might be the only one on the entire world who understands what I've been through, "Dr. Banner," I said walking up to the front of our little group to meet him "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Katelyn Stark." I held out my hand and he shook it firmly a faint trace of a smile was plastered onto his face.

"I've heard about your um...problem." he said, looking at me with understanding clear in his eyes "Seems like we're one in the same eh?" I smiled while nodded, "Nice to meet you Dr. Banner." Steve said walking up to shake his hand. "Word is you can find the cube?'

Bruce looked around shifting uncomfortably, "Is that the only word about me?" he asked nervously.

"Only word I care about." Steve replied strongly, Taylor waved from the back "Hey sciencey dude!" she said. Ella barely waved but smiled softly. "Must be strange for you, all of this." Bruce motioned to all the SHIELD technology and training.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve replied. Natasha stepped up, hands clasped in front "You all might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breath." A large shaking noise erupted from the ship, everyone either clasped down airplanes or ran inside.

I looked over to Bruce, then over to the edge of the ship. Out from the water large propellers rose up, "Is this a submarine?" Steve asked. I scoffed "You think they really want the two of us in a submerged tight ship, with a limited air supply and one to no way out?" I asked him.

I looked over the edge, as did Bruce who laughed "Ah no this is much worse." Taylor looked around, "Can we get one of theses?" she asked as the ship took flight.

* * *

All six of us walked into the main room, the door sliding shut behind us. There were rows and rows of computers and Fury standing at the center. Steve looked around in awe and I walked up to Fury, who was giving orders.

"Gentlemen," He addressed them "Ladies." he added when he saw Taylor with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Steve pulled out a wad of bills from his pocket and handed Fury what looked to be a ten-dollar bill. Fury tucked it into his coat with a slight smirk as Steve continued to walk around to deck still clearly amazed.

Ella was talking to Phil, "He's really here!" he whispered to her, excitement dancing in his eyes. Ella nodded and smiled, her grey eyes trailing Steve. "Look at you two," I said walking up "Probably going to swap trading cards." Phil smiled at me. He was a good friends, wait no a great one. Always had that I'll always be here for you kinda feeling.

Bruce started to talk sciencey shit while Taylor was looking at the picture of Clint on the tablet. Something was...off in her eyes, sadness, regeret. I couldn't tell you even if you asked. "Agent Romnoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?" Fury asked.

"Ya gonna love it Doc," she said walking past him "We got all the toys." Fury then turned to us "Agent Katelyn," he has to assign us out first names because let's be honest here, three Starks in the same place? Do you know how much confusion that can cause?

"I want you to work with Doctor Banner to help analyze your powers, and possibly work to find your best potential." _Best potential, HA! _Chills ran up my spine when I heard her voice, the voice that no one else could hear, that empty feeling coming to my chest the one where I feel like I'm watching from the outside. It's enough to make anyone go mad. The monster inside of me was speaking. _They just want to test you, push you to your breaking point. And when they get there, oh when they get there...Then you'll be in a world of pain and they wouldn't give a~ _

"Kate," Taylor's voice snapped "You okay?" she asked me "You're white as a sheet." I shook my head, quickly coming back to life. "Y-yeah." I stammered, blinking a few times "I'm fine."

Taylor nodded slowly, and by the look in her eyes I knew she didn't believe me.

* * *

**Ella's P.O.V.**

I stood silently by the first American Hero. Wow, first American Hero...he's handsome, to be completely honest I've always had a tiny crush on him. So what am I supposed to do now?!

"Miss. Stark," he said, looking down at me trying to start small talk. He was fairly tall, taller than Tony. "When did you start to work for SHIELD?" I gulped, trying not to get lost in his mid-day sky blue eyes. "Few weeks ago, maybe even a month." I replied quietly.

"Can you fight?" he asked awkwardly. Good, I thought At least this is weird for him to. "Well I um...sorta. I can't throw a punch but~" Then Taylor slung her arm around my shoulders, "But what she can do it pretty shocking." she said.

I blushed quickly, Taylor seemed to have a never-ending supply of jokes about my powers. "Well, what can she do?" Steve asked politely. I smiled softly and he smiled back. A perfect smile, I thought Man I really am head over heels.

"Let me show you." Taylor said, quickly jabbing two fingers into my side right under my rib cage. "Ow!" I shouted, sparks flying out of my hands. I jumped over and rammed into Steve. My face was right next to his chest, "Um..." I said blushing. I thought, Can you not blush for five minutes! I mentally yelled at myself

"Y-you alright Miss. Stark?" he asked me, Damn that old school charm. "Y-yeah." I stammered walking back, stumbling over again "I think I might go and check on um the villain thingy." I turned around and walked over to the nearest computer, pulling up a tracking program.

"You like him." Katelyn whispered next to me "And he likes you." I blushed again, "W-what?!" I whispered back harshly "What gave you that idea?" Kate smirked slightly, I didn't know if it was from me or her just beating her high score on Gallaga.

"He's staring at you." She replied, causing me to turn around quickly. Steve was in fact watching me, when I caught him it caused both of our cheeks to go rosey. I looked back down to Kate, my dark hair covering my face. She opened her mouth as if to say something when some agent yelled "We found him!"

Kate looked over at the desk, "67% match, wait crossmatch 79%" Phil walked all bad ass up to the computer, "Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany." The agent replied, Kate's eyes were locked on the well dressed green-eyed man that appeared on the screen. "Hidden in plain sight," she muttered "But he's not hiding."

"Captain," Fury addressed from his pedestal "Girls, you're up." Taylor looked up from the computer she was at, "So, I'm gonna guess that Tony's rule about no field work has just gone completley out the window?"

"That would be correct Miss. Stark."


	5. Flirting in Germany

_**Declaimer: I don't own anything except plot**_

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I wet my lips listening to the click of heels around the large room, we all snuck in to the art museum where Loki had been spotted at and were told to stay away from the crowd and in the shadows. '_Just watch,' _Fury had said _'Just look out for him. Your number one concern is not to be seen'_ My eyes scanned the scene once more, nothing weird, well if you don't count the food. Who in their right mind would want octopus?

Creeping backward I stepped into an abandon hallway, or so it seemed. "Well, what is a lovely lady like yourself doing by her lonesome?" I froze. I knew that voice. That silky, British voice. I turned slowly on heel, looking up at the well-dressed god in front of me. _He doesn't look so bad when he isn't trying to kill me, _was the first thought in my mind. The second was _Oh my f'in gosh I'm so screwed!_

His eyes scanned my face. I didn't really know what they were an icy, sparkled, blue or a bright, emerald, green. Maybe both. I opened my mouth to say something, yell at him, tell him that he has to come with me or else I'll shoot, or maybe to ask something stupid like 'What are you doing here?'. Instead he set a finger to my lips and said "We mustn't say anything, we don't want your friends to know that I'm here now do we?"

My cheeks were set on fire and anger filled my chest, who does he think he is! He smirked at me, "Katelyn Maria Stark," he said chuckling at the same time. "Such a shame I'll have to destroy such beauty." and with that he left. Just walked right past me, the only sounds were the distant ones of the party and the _click clank _of his walking stick on the smooth tile floor.

_What...just happened. _I thought to myself, slipping into a stupor. _He call me pretty, but then at the same time told me he had to kill me. _My mouth was slightly dropped and my heart was racing fifty miles an hour. I was lost in a trance, his swirling green-blue eyes burning in the back of my mind, and the only thing to pull me out was the screams of people.

I blinked a few times, remembering where I was and what was going on, then ran to the main room into the swarm of people looking for my sister and maybe even Loki.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

I ran into Taylor first, she was breathing heavily and swearing under her breath "What the hell happened?" I demanded.

She looked at me, or rather glared, "Breathing first talking second."

I placed my hands on her shoulders, shaking her violently. "A god just caused mass chaos and you want to breathe?!" I yelled, she nodded weakly with a smirk on her face. I sighed, rubbing my temples, what is wrong with my family?

"Loki took someones eye out," Taylor huffed, finally getting enough breath to speak. "It was nasty man, just plain nasty."

"Where's Ella?" I asked her, frantic for my elder sister.

"Right here." said a voice causing both of use to jump. Ella was standing behind us with a worried expression on her face. "Everyone's scattered." she said quietly "He's rounding them in a circle by the square."

"Okay...what do we do?" Taylor asked "Go after him? We can barely fight off level 3 of the training system and you think we can take on a god?!"

"Worth a try," I said "Worth a try."

**OOOOooooOOOO**

"I said, Kneel!" Loki shouted, the real Loki not one of his copies. He chuckled, "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation."

He made the crowd kneel in front of him as he rambled on with his freedom speech. I grit my teeth, what a dumb ass. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity, for acceptance," He looked directly at me, something shot up through my skin. Like putting Mintos in a coke bottle, I was this close to jumping up at him. A strong grip clasped on my arm, I looked down. Ella was frowning at me shaking her head.

"You were made, to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

An old man on the other side of the crown stood up, he spoke in a thick German accent "Not to men like you." He had a slight limp.

Loki chuckled "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." The man said

Loki chuckled, "Look to your elder people, let him be an example." His staff glowed at the end, like it was going to~

"Look out!" I shouted standing up, I held out my hand trying to form a force field. It held for half a second then vanished, luckily before the beam hit the man A red, white and blue blob jumped out and protected the man.

Loki flew back, and Steve stood tall. He was dressed in his Captain America uniform. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and I saw a man standing above everyone else we ended up disagreeing."

"_The solider" _Loki spat crawling up "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." the ship that we traveled in dropped down to firing level and a huge gun was pulled out.

Natasha's voice ran out, "Loki drop the weapon and stand down." Loki stared for a moment then fired another shot, the ship swerved and Steve flew into action. I helped Ella up, no sure what I should do. Taylor stood up on her own, rejecting any help I offered.

Taylor was the first to attack, she hit her foot on the ground causing the marble to run up slightly only enough to trip up Loki as he and Steve fought through to crowd. Ella and I were being shoved around from the crowd running and screaming. Something hard and sharp hit the back of my head and I toppled forward my vision blurred with tears and black splotches.

I rubbed the back of my head when I looked at it, it was covered with red. I gulped the rock in my throat down, /blood/ my eyes went wide as the third person memory's hit me. I started to shake, remembering all the killings when I wasn't me. When I was the Cat.

"Kate," Ella said "Calm down, breath!" I was still shaking when I looked up, Loki had the end of his staff on Steve's head I reached up a shaky hand. I tried to put a force field around his head, a light blue shield formed for a minute then vanished.

Taylor reached back and sent a burst of fire, but it passed by Loki like air. Suddenly ADCD music filled the air and Tony's Iron Man fell down on the marble. At least fifty guns or missiles popped out "Your move reindeer games." Loki raised his hands, the universal sign for 'I give up', and his armor vanished along with him "Good move."

"Mr. Stark." Steve said

"Captain." Tony said through his mask, he didn't notice me, Ella or Taylor

"I uh didn't know you had sisters." Steve said awkwardly. I held the back of my head which still throbbed in pain while Taylor glared at the back of his head and Ella twitched nervously.

"Yeah they're ac~Don't move!" He said stopping himself short, "You three are in so much trouble. Now get in the dangerous, deathly plane and think about what you've done."

**OOOOooooOOOO **

I crossed my arms and legs, trying to make the hard leather seats as comfortable as possible, but that's not easy when the God of Mischief is staring you down. The plane was filled with silent whispers.

"Not a word." Natasha said from the pilot seat she pressed a few buttons. Tony and Steve whispered about something, I couldn't make it out. Ella stood silently between them, Taylor would speak up when she felt needed and she made her opinion known.

I wet my lips, looking at the floor when I looked back up Loki was still staring at me. I blushed, he smirked. I glared at him, he cocked one eyebrow challenging me to say something. I didn't say anything.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked,

"The sky?" Taylor challenged, "I would think a master assassin would know that."

"Can you go without making a sarcastic comment for three seconds?" Tony asked his little sister.

"Can you?" Taylor cocked one eyebrow. The ship rocked as lighting flashed dangerously close us. Loki jumped forward-looking around.

"Scared of some lighting?" Steve asked.

Loki looked directly at him, "I'm not overly fond of what follows." I felt butterfly's fly up my stomach, I've always had a soft spot for an accent.

The ship rocked again, causing Ella to crash into Steve. He helped her up, "Sorry Ma'am." he said.

Ella nodded "I-it's alright." she stammered blushing like mad. The ship rocked again, this time something hit the roof. Tony grabbed his Iron Man mask and put it on, then opened the hatch. A beefy, blonde boy with a hammer landed causing the jet so shake again.

Tony fired at the guy but he hit him with his hammer, he grabbed Loki by the neck and yanked him out of the seat. They both flew away out of sight into a forest somewhere. "And now there's that guy." Tony mumbled.

"Another God?" Taylor asked

"Think he's a friendly?" Steve asked

"Doesn't matter, if he free's Loki or kills him the tesseract's lost." Tony said walking to the door "You three," he pointed to me, Taylor, and Ella "Stay on this plane, and get your ass in that chair."

"Stark!" Steve shouted as the ship rocked again "We need a plan of attack"

"I have a plan; attack." Tony said before rocketing off into to black sky. I looked at Ella then to Taylor, nothing really went through my mind when I jumped off the ship. I didn't start thinking until I almost hit the ground, my eyes went wide and I pulled my hands in front of my face. I landed softly on the hard rock, a gasp escaped my mouth, not because it hurt; it was because it didn't.

"Well...that didn't hurt as much as I thought." I said out loud, blinking a few times

"That's because you landed on me." groaned a smooth voice below me.

"Gah!" I shouted scooting off of him "What the hell are you doing!"

Loki propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me, "What are _you _doing falling out of the sky?" I didn't have an answer for that. I opened my mouth, then closed it, opened it, then closed.

"Are you always this annoying?" I snapped

"Are you always that witty?" he asked me sitting up.

"Flirting will get you no where." I said crossing my arms. _Well no that was a lie, _I told myself, _Flirting will get you anywhere _

"Actually I think I will get me anywhere I would like." Loki said smirking causing a hot flaming blush to reach my cheeks. "You're blushing." he noted his black hair shining in the light causing his green/blue eyes to look brighter.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked surprised when the man grabbed a parachute "These guy's are basically gods, you don't stand a chance." Ella hit her on the arm and a scowl forming on her face.

"There's only one god ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve said strapping himself in, he grabbed his shield and before walking out Ella stood in front of him.

"I'm going with you." she said boldly.

"I can't allow that ma'am." Steve said "You're brother told you to stay on this plane."

Ella swallowed hard, "Captain Rogers, I've almost lost my brother too many times. How do I know I won't lose him this time?" Ella squirmed under Steve's fiery blue stare.

"Alright, stay near me." Steve said finally giving in. Ella nodded furiously and grabbed another parachute, "Ready?" Ella nodded, pushing down the large amount of fear that rose in her stomach. They jumped.

Wind ran through her hair and she flapped her arm's around unsure of what to do, "Pull the string!" Steve shouted over the wind "Now!" She looked around frantically trying to to look at the ground that was getting closer with each passing second.

"I can't find it!" She shouted, her voice passing by. A pair of arms grabbed her by the waist stopping her from falling. Ella's eyes were wide and she was frozen with shock.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Steve asked her. Ella nodded numbly as they tumbled onto the ground. Lighting flashed along with bright light, "Come on." Steve said quietly pulling off his parachute.

Ella followed him to where Tony and that Asgardian were fighting, he detached his shield and tossed it between the two, "Alright that's enough!" Both stopped fighting and looked toward Ella and Steve. "I don't know what you plan on doing here~"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" The oddly dressed man shouted

"Prove it, put that hammer down."

"Um yeah-no, he loves the hammer." Tony started to say before being back handed with a hammer.

"You want me to put the hammer down!" The man shouted enraged. He jumped up and prepared to smash the hammer down on Steve and Ella. Electricity started to generate around Ella, that's what happened when she was nervous. Steve raised his shield to protect himself and the girl. A bright, blinding light filled the forest, when it vanished everyone was scattered.

"Are we done here?" Steve asked as all of the hero's stood up.

"No, we need to destroy _more _forests." the sarcastic voice of Taylor said in the still night air.

"You know when I say stay in the plane what do you think I mean?" Tony said walking up to Taylor

"Don't stay in the plane." Taylor said smirking

"At least Kate stayed in the plane," Tony said looking directly at Ella who smiled nervously.

"Um am I in trouble now?" Katelyn said. Loki stood next to her with handcuffs chained onto him.

"I can't believe I'm related to you three." Tony mumbled

"Well it's nice talking to you to." Taylor said raising one eyebrow skillfully

"Let's just get this weirdo on the plane and back to base." Tony said flying off with his suit.

"What's your name?" Ella asked the large god next to her.

"Thor of Asgard."

"Ella of...Stark?" she said

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Ella."

"Like wise."


End file.
